There are two fundamental approaches toward building a network core: circuit switching and packet switching. In circuit-switched networks, the resources needed along a path (buffers, links) for providing communication between the end systems are reserved for the duration of the communication session.
European Patent No. 1,257,100 discloses a circuit-switched network, partly scalable, with a number of the nodes being a multiple of eight. More precisely, eight nodes form a ring. It is necessary to connect several different rings with each other when more than eight nodes (still multiple of eight) are to be used
In packet-switched networks, the resources are not reserved. Packets use the resources on demand, and as a consequence, may not have to wait for access to a communication link. However, in conventional packet-switched networks, problems exist, such as a lack of scalability and deadlock.
Deadlock is a situation where a group of data packets are unable to make progress because they are waiting on one another. In other words, a data packet is unable to make progress because other data packets block resources which are necessary for the data packet to progress toward its destination.
Approaches exist, including a general purging of resources, but this causes a loss of data. Moreover, the current shared bus systems show their limitations in terms of performance, scalability, power consumption and reliability.